Fibber
Fibber, A.K.A. Experiment 032, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to buzz whenever he hears a lie. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu." His one true place is with the Kauai police force as an interrogator. Fibber is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Bio Experiment 032 was the 32nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his lie-detecting ability to force entire civilizations to only ever tell the truth. Based on Jumba's incorrect theory, this would result in a societal collapse. 032 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Experiment 032 was activated and captured by Lilo and Stitch. On the day after Lilo and Stitch captured 032, named Fibber, Pleakley received a call from his mother who had been badgering her son about finding a wife, and even told the latter that she had found a perfect candidate on his home planet. Pleakley then felt heartbroken, knowing he would have to give up his ohana. Lilo soon came up with the idea for Pleakley to tell his mother he is already engaged to a human, Nani. Pleakley said that he couldn't lie to his own mother, but then Jumba convinced Pleakley that lying would be the best thing for him to do. So Pleakley told his mother about his false engagment, while Fibber kept buzzing. Sometime later, Pleakley's family arrived at the Pelekai household to see Pleakley in person about his sudden engagement, followed by a fake wedding. Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch attempted to hide Fibber in all sorts of places to drown out his frequent buzzing caused by Pleakley lying to his family. Eventually, Pleakley told his family the truth and explained to them that he was happy with his life and didn't want to get married. After making amends, Pleakley's family prepared to depart, but then Gantu showed up and managed to grab Fibber. Regardless, Lilo decided to let Fibber stay with Gantu for now. Fibber reappeared in "Snafu," and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. In "Spike," Fibber was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group, and buzzed during the therapy session whenever one of the experiments lied (mainly Bonnie, when she lied about her being intelligent). Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Fibber, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Fibber did not participate in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, instead choosing to retreat with the weaker experiments. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha `Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality *Fibber appears to be mute and sometimes even blank, though he has displayed emotion on several occasions. Gallery Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters